Dreams
by dj azn gyrl
Summary: she has no meaning in her life now that he left.........plz R+R.....its an E+T too!!


My life has no meaning now that he is gone. He left to go with her. Her, the one that took her away from me. Her, the one that took her heart away from me. Her, the one who took everything away from me!  
  
Tomoyo was wandering along the ocean's shores and she didn't care where she was going. Her life now is meaningless. He left her to be with 'her'. Yes her meaning Kaho. And yes him meaning Eriol. Eriol left her to be with his destiny. Eriol left her to be with the one he loves.  
  
*flashbacks*  
  
Eriol was trying to ask Tomoyo out, but he just couldn't find the words.  
  
"Tomoyo"  
  
"Yes Eriol?" Tomoyo said excitedly. She was very happy, she knew that Eriol was going to ask her out and she is so happy and she can't wait to say yes!  
  
"Would you...ah...could you...ah...would you please...ah...what the hell.wouldyoupleasegooutwithme?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry.he he... I said... would you go out with me" *sigh* "I finally said i-  
  
Eriol didn't finish what he said because Tomoyo was already kissing him, and he gladly kissed her back.  
  
*another flashback*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo are in an argument and Tomoyo is not talking to him.  
  
The class was on a trip to the mountain area, and was staying there for a week. Sakura and Tomoyo were in cabin, and Syaoran and Eriol in one.  
  
Eriol was trying to get Tomoyo to talk to him, but no vial. He soon had an idea, and he was going to do it tonight in front to everybody while there is going to be a concert there.  
  
*that night*  
  
Sakura: I heard there was going to be a special performance  
  
Tomoyo: really? What is it?  
  
Sakura: I don't know, they said it's a surprise!  
  
Tomoyo: I can't wait.  
  
Tomoyo was feeling bad all week. She wanted Eriol back but she didn't know if he would take her back. Eriol been trying to talk to her but she just couldn't talk to him. She was too scared that he wants to break up with her.  
  
"I want Eriol" she said silently to herself  
  
*at the concert*  
  
The concert was great. "Nobody's Angels" were there and everyone was having a good time, all except one, Tomoyo. She was trying to enjoy it, but she kept thinking of Eriol.  
  
Eriol didn't go to the concert, but if he did, he might be dancing with some girl, and Tomoyo couldn't stand the thought.  
  
"The mc man was talking now and she wasn't listening. She was to busy thinking of Eriol, but when Eriol and her song came on, she snap back to reality. When she looked up, she saw something she never thought she would see..it was Eriol singing their song.  
  
Have you ever seen such beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright When see you smiling I go oh oh oh I would never want to miss this 'Cause in my heart I know what this is This is what dreams are made of This is what dreams are made of I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of This is what dreams are made of  
  
Tomoyo by now is crying. Eriol was singing to her. He wants her back just like she wants him back. Tomoyo had an idea, and she ran off. Sakura saw this and called out her name, but Tomoyo didn't stop.  
  
Eriol was getting worried, Tomoyo ran off. He didn't know if she is still mad at him or not. Just as he was going to start on the next verse, a voice started before him.  
  
Have you ever wonder what life is a about You could search the world And never figure it out You don't have to sail the oceans no no no Happiness is no mystery Its here and now its you and me This is what dreams are made of This is what dreams are made of I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of  
  
Tomoyo had got on stage and sang with all her might. She wanted Eriol to know that she was thinking the same as him.  
  
Eriol understood, and they both stared on the next verse.  
  
Open your eyes This is what dreams are made of Shout to the sky This is what dreams are made of When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh Yesterday my life was stellar Now everything is technekellar This is what dreams are made of This is what dreams are made of I got somewhere I belong I got somebody to love This is what dreams Dreams This is what dreams are made of This is what dreams are made of  
  
From below, you could see all the couples staring at them with complementing eyes. They were so touched that they gave them the loudest cheers.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"This is what dreams are made of" Tomoyo was quietly singing to herself, crying at the same time too.  
  
All the memories came back and it hurts so much. She wanted Eriol to be with her now. She wants him to hold her in his strong arms.  
  
She then heard a song. Her song. Her's and Eriol's.  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
Tomoyo sang with the song quietly to herself,  
  
"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright"  
  
Another voice joined in,  
  
"When I see you smiling, I go oh oh oh"  
  
She froze. That voice. That voice is so familiar.  
  
He came closer  
  
"I would never want to miss this"  
  
She was scared. Did he come back? Was this her imagination? All these questions were in her head. Turning her crazy!  
  
She closed her eyes, not wanting to believe this, and started to sing the next verse,  
  
"'Cause in my heart I know what this is"  
  
"this is what dreams are made of"  
  
he slowly turned her around. Her eyes are still closed. She then started to sing the next verse,  
  
"this is what dreams are ma-" she didn't get to finish. Her lips were soon locked with another. She grabbed the person for dear of her life. She knows who this is. His smell, his cologne, his touch, his kiss, his everything. Oh how she missed him! She kissed him back, but more fierce. She didn't want this to end. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. She was scared that if she let go, he would be gone.forever.  
  
He wanted her. Oh how he missed her. He came back to be with her. He could live his life if she wasn't there. He, too, didn't want to let go, but he had to see her before he dies of suffocation.  
  
He broke the kiss. He stares at her, wishing that she would open her eyes.  
  
She again froze. The kiss was over. She didn't want to open her eyes. But she did, very slowly, and she cried.  
  
She jumped in his welcoming arms. He was back. He was really back.  
  
He was also happy. She was with him again. And they WILL stay like that.forever.  
So??? What you guys think?? Please tell me!!! I think it's bad!!  
  
Well the characters are NOT mine, but I wish Eriol was. *silently cries*  
  
The song is called, "What Dreams Are Made Of" by Hillary Duff from the "Lizzie McGuire the Movie"  
  
I don't like her that much (I think she is sort of a poser), but I really like this song!  
  
Not please review and tell me what you think of this story!!  
  
~dj azn gyrl 


End file.
